1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a holder for use in applying a condom. The invention is also directed toward a condom unit comprising the holder and a mounted condom. The invention is further directed toward a method of using the holder and the condom unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applying a condom manually can be a difficult operation particularly because of the elasticity of the condom. It is known to provide holders for use in applying condoms which can be manipulated to stretch the condom to enlarge it, so as to make it easier to apply the condom. Examples of such holders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,734, issued Oct. 9, 1990 to Kassman; and 5,205,298, issued Apr. 27, 1993 to Hurst. These known holders employ a generally tubular member on which the condom is mounted. The condom extends into the member. The member is extended while the condom is mounted thereon to reduce the pressure on the outside of the condom within the member. The atmosphere, acting on the inside of the condom, stretches and enlarges it within the member. The holder is then manipulated to position the stretched condom on the penis. When properly positioned, air is admitted into the holder to allow the stretched condom to collapse onto the penis and the condom is detached from the holder.
These known holders have various drawbacks, however. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,734 employs a pleated holder. Expansion of the pleated holder creates reduced pressure within the holder so as to stretch the condom that is mounted thereon. However, this holder employs no valve means to relieve the pressure to collapse the condom. The condom is simply detached from the base end of the holder to collapse it. Thus, the condom collapses from the base outwardly towards its closed end, and an unwanted air bubble may form at the closed end of the condom when application is completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,298 discloses a pleated holder that admits air to collapse a stretched condom from the closed end of the condom toward the base. Thus, the possibility of an air bubble at the closed end of the condom is avoided. The holder has an air opening at its closed end. This opening is meant to be closed with the condom user's finger while the holder is extended so as to reduce pressure within the holder. Extension of the holder causes a condom mounted on the holder to stretch and enlarge. Once the condom is positioned on the penis, the finger is removed to collapse the condom from its closed end towards its base. An air bubble is avoided. However, it is difficult to keep the air opening sealed with a finger while manipulating the holder to stretch the condom and to position it. Several attempts may have to be made before the condom is sufficiently stretched and positioned so that it can be easily applied.
It is also known to provide rigid holders in which the condom is stretched by evacuating air mechanically from the holder. The condom and the holder form a condom unit which is sold with the condom already in the stretched condition. At the point of use, air is admitted into the holder to collapse the condom onto the penis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,582, issued Jan. 15, 1991 to Romaniszyn et al, discloses such a holder. However, the air control valve in the holder is located near the base of the condom. When the valve is opened to admit air to collapse the condom on the penis, the condom is collapsed from the base outwardly toward its closed end. This can result in an unwanted air bubble at the closed end of the condom when application is completed. In addition, the holder employs a double wall making it expensive.